


Kiss Me

by PewDiePie



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Banter, Boys Kissing, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short & Sweet, Swearing, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: Arin and Dan talk about kissing each other, and if they'd ever thought about it before.ㅡ “What if we just fuckin' kissed?”





	Kiss Me

They're in the middle of playing a game together for the show when the conversation suddenly switches from talking about the game to talking about kissing. But more specifically, kissing each other.

"What if we did?" Arin wonders aloud, eyes flickering over to Dan for just a second before returning to where they should be- on the screen, focused on the game. "Hypothetically."

"If we did what?" Dan inquires, but he laughs, a bit embarrassed. "Kiss?"

"Yeah," Arin confirms with a nod, "What if we just fuckin' kissed?"

Dan shrugs. His cheeks are turning pink, but he ignores it and hopes Arin doesn't notice, letting out a small chuckle. "I don't know, Ar," he answers honestly, feeling a little uncomfortable but it's not that bad. "The lovelies would go crazy, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, they probably would," Arin agrees, going quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Have you like... ever thought about it?"

Dan almost drops the controller, heat rising in his cheeks again. "What, us kissing?"

Arin rolls his eyes, but there's a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, man. Have you ever thought about it before?"

Dan bites down a little on his bottom lip. "Uh, well," he starts, trailing off. "I don't know, Arin. Have you ever thought about it?"

"Of course I fuckin' have, dude," Arin replies as if it's a totally normal thing to say. "I mean, how could I not?"

"I would think it would probably pretty be easy to avoid imagining that, but then again maybe not."

Arin looks over at him. "You cannot tell me it never once crossed your mind," he says, but Dan only shrugs again, and they're both smiling, though Arin's smile is more from disbelief than anything. "Dude, come on, you had to have thought about it at least one time."

"I mean, I'm not denying that I probably did," Dan admits coolly, eyes still on the TV. There's a short pause before he talks again. "Did you ever think about us fucking before?" he has to ask then, laughing.

Arin raises his eyebrows, nearly choking and breaking out into a coughing fit. "Whoa, dude, those are two completely different things."

"They're similar," Dan argues weakly with a chuckle, but he gives up easily. "Alright, they're not, but they go together. Anyway, have you? I wanna fuckin' know now."

"Would it be weird if I said that I did?" Arin asks with a cheeky smile, flushing.

Dan shakes his head. "Honestly, we're past weird, man. Go ahead and say whatever the fuck you want to; I won't care what it is."

Arin shifts in his seat a bit awkwardly, eyes locked to the TV. "Well, I've thought about it then, yeah. A couple of times."

Dan hums, deciding to switch the conversation back to about them kissing and not fucking- he doesn't wanna dig into that anymore, not ready to hear what exactly Arin has thought about them doing together in the bedroom (or in other places).

"So how did you imagine it happening?" he questions with a wave of his hand, but then clarifies, "You know. Us, kissing."

Arin thinks it over, deciding what he should say. He stops playing the game altogether, figuring that this episode would end up going unused since too much was probably said already for them to be comfortable with uploading it.

"I don't know," he answers, clearing his throat and leaning back against the couch, relaxing into the soft cushions. "In my head, it just fuckin' happens, I guess."

At this point he's noticed that Dan isn't playing the game anymore either, and they've gone from sounding like they're talking about something that would never happen to talking about something that could happen very soon if they're not careful.

"Yeah?" Dan presses, and Arin can feel his eyes on him. "What does it feel like, then? I mean... what do you imagine it feeling like? How does it go?"

Arin finally looks over, his heart pounding away in his chest. "You wanna find out?" he teases, but it sounds all too real.

Dan sucks in a breath. "What are you suggesting, Arin?" he nearly whispers, and Arin shrugs a little, chuckling nervously and bashfully.

"Something dumb," he murmurs back as his eyes meet Dan's. "Really, really dumb."

"You're dumb," Dan jokes, and Arin is smiling. Dan scoots closer to him, brushing a loose strand of Arin's hair behind his ear carefully, his fingertips ghosting over Arin's skin.

"Not as dumb as you," Arin fires back softly, and Dan is grinning back at him, and he's so close that Arin feels like he has to stay completely still to keep him from retreating. "Why don't you kiss me, Avidan?"

"Is that what you want?" Dan asks him, voice so quiet that Arin almost can't hear him even though they're right next to each other. "You wanna fuckin' try it?"

Arin nods after a moment, hands shaking just a little as he swallows. "Yeah," he finally replies, looking from Dan's lips to his eyes. "Kiss me."

Dan gently runs his fingers over Arin's cheek before he cups it, pulling him in to press their lips together firmly.

It's different than Dan would have ever expected it would be, and different than what Arin had imagined it would be like himself.

Arin's facial hair scratches Dan's face and it's weird compared to what he's used to, but Arin's lips are soft and warm and he kisses good, and that's all that matters.

And it's not bad, not as strange as Dan had expected it to be. He feels breathless when he slowly pulls away, Arin's lips chasing his as he does.

Their mouths meet again, reconnecting easily, the game and the recording completely forgotten. They'll have to go and delete it themselves later and record something else in its place, but they don't seem to mind right now.

Arin parts his lips, letting Dan kiss him deeper as he lets his hand rest on Dan's thigh.

"Fuck," Arin sighs out as they pull apart for air, his forehead resting against Dan's.

The older of the two lets out a quiet giggle. "Fuck indeed," he murmurs back. Arin smiles, his eyes fluttering open as Dan brushes his thumb over the younger's cheekbone.

Dan presses one last kiss to Arin's lips before he pulls back. Arin chuckles, squeezing Dan's thigh just a little.

"Better than I'd imagined," he confesses, and Dan shakes his head, grinning once again.

"Wow, you thought I'd be a shitty kisser or something?" he asks jokingly, and Arin lightly shoves him.

"I didn't know what the fuck I expected," the younger laughs, "But it was certainly not that. That was really good."

"Yeah? You liked that?"

"Hell yeah."

Dan smiles flirtatiously, his thumb running over Arin's bottom lip. "Wanna try it again?"

Arin hums, the fingers of his free hand gently curling around Dan's wrist. "Please," he says as Dan leans in once again.

-

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this was slightly written in a hurry today as I've not posted in a couple of months and I wanted to put something up, so I hope that it's okay!
> 
> I'm currently writing another egobang that I've been working on for a while, but it's not done quite yet ! hopefully I'll get it put up soon <3


End file.
